Two Bitchs
by PonyoPON
Summary: Tomare a un personaje de cada anime dejandolos de put*s de cada uno de sus fandoms... Tomen en cuenta eso antes de leer. En este caso pondre a Levi y a Iggy respectivamente de ukes bitches de todo su fandom(excepciones) y posibles Mobs. Dudo que tengan parejas..caso de que si sera UsUk y Ereri. Habra mucho morbo, perversion,violacion y posible shota. Si no les gusta no lo lean.
1. Leyes de ciudad

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor, al mangaka Hajime Isayama de la serie Shingeki No Kyojin y Himayura de la serie Hetalia APH

 **Pareja:** No determinada (UsUk)(Ereri)

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, Violencia, posible shota, Violaciones, Prostitución, Cosas de la vida, Hard, Yaoi, Travestismo, Crossover.

.

.

 **Leyes de ciudad**

En el mundo existen diversos empleos... Ingenieros, Arquitectos, Médicos, Gerentes, Contadores, Administradores.  
Pero solo las personas de dinero son capaces de obtenerlos. Para aquellos que no pudieron ni estudiar o fueron expulsados como herejes en su familia, la única opción es vender baratijas, robar, ser un narcotraficante o prostituirse.  
En mi caso la última opción fue...la más correcta a elegir.  
Mi familia al despreciarme y tirarme piedras me había dicho muy en claro que lo único que tenia de bueno era un buen cuerpo. Unos lindos ojos según mi hermano Scott, un lindo trasero según mi hermano mayor que ya con el tiempo me he olvidado su nombre, un lindo tono de piel según mi madre y una buena voz según mi padre...  
Eso fue cuando tuve 9 años... y momentos después fui expulsado de esa casa como si fuera una simple basura que desechar.  
Mi hermano Scott salió a escondidas de mis padres a abrazarme mientras yo lloraba como todo un niño que era.  
Aquel día me llevo a una casa que según él, era de su amigo...  
Pero yo también conocía al tipo y era Francis.  
Un idiota pervertido que rara vez considero.  
Me dejaron en una mesa con algo de comida que no tarde en devorar. Pues tenía mucha hambre.  
Rato después ellos salieron, mi hermano con un rostro de alivio y el idiota ese con una ligera sonrisa compasiva.  
-Mira conejito... como nuestros padres están locos y no te aceptan en casa, le he pedido a Francis que te de un hogar, el ah aceptado y tendrás donde vivir con otro niño que es menor a ti. Pero...-detuvo sus palabras un momento como buscando las palabras para poder seguir- tendrás que algún día pagarle... yo puedo hacerlo por ahora... pero si padre o madre me descubren tendrás que pagarlo tu...-  
-¿Cómo?... ¿Trabajare?-Dude mucho ya que no había terminado ni la escuela-  
-No seas idiota... ¿cómo vas a trabajar siendo un mocoso que no ha terminado el estudio?-  
-Perdón...- Baje la mirada-  
-Hey conejo... No nos veremos en mucho tiempo...-tomo mis mejillas entre sus manos mirándome a los ojos- ni siquiera podremos vernos cruzando la calle...-  
-¿P-Por qué no? -me asuste cuando me dijo eso-  
-Conejo...Arthur...te iras a Francia...-  
Me dijo para después besar mis labios, me quede estático y no sabía qué hacer, simplemente puse mis manos en sus hombros ejerciendo fuerza una vez que sentí que el aire se me agotaba.  
-Aparte de tus ojos, tus labios son dulces...trata de conservarlos así para mí ¿de acuerdo? -Sonrió mientras yo tocaba la comisura de mis labios con mis dedos-  
-Si...- atine a decir una vez que me soltó- ¡Hermano! -Llame hacia el con la esperanza de que volteara-  
-Arthur...se fuerte- Regreso y me abrazo con fuerza... mentiría si dijera que no había llorado, acaricio mi cabello con dulzura, sabiendo para que serviría después y yo bese sus labios durante solo segundos para dejarlo ir de entre mis brazos-  
-Nos vemos... Scott...-  
Desde niño supe que con esas palabras, pagaría mis deudas con mi cuerpo.  
Francis me abrazo una vez que Scott se fue y acto seguido me dormí.  
Fue entonces que subimos al avión dejando Inglaterra.

...  
Una vida de perro callejero sin perdón a nada.  
Normalmente ese era un insulto muy común en el barrio que vivía.  
Mi padre fue un simple idiota que abandono a mi madre una vez se consiguió una puta de por ahí.  
Mi madre con el esfuerzo de querer criarme se vio involucrada en sucias manos que acabaron con su vida.  
Me trajeron el cuerpo de ella frente mío, mientras sonreían estúpidamente con intenciones de tomarme y quizá quitarme la virginidad.  
No me deje por supuesto.  
Para entonces tenía 7 años, y como decía mi tío.  
Si vives en un mundo de mierda, no es necesario que te veas como la mierda también.  
En el mundo cruel, sin importar la edad, tienes que aprender a defenderte y ser tan hijo de puta para no importante la vida de los demás.  
Él tenía razón.  
Me enseñó a utilizar las armas blancas a mi favor. Y con eso retuve y asesiné a esos tipos.  
Tome una cobija de la singular cama que teníamos y la coloque cubriendo el cuerpo inerte de mi madre saliendo de la casa para no volver más.  
Reprimiría las lágrimas...  
Tarde o temprano nos volveríamos a encontrar.  
Cuando andaba sin saber que hacer un tipo llamo mi atención.  
Había estado sentado recargado en una pared intentando taparme del frió y entonces su mano apareció frente mío.  
-¿Estas solo pequeño? -Desconfié de él y no le respondí- Ah... entiendo, Francia es un lugar crudo... Pero no soy de los tipos que recogen niños para venderlos-  
Mire hacia él con cierta ira.  
-Bien, Bien me atrapaste... si vendo a mujeres a la prostitución... pero todas son ya mayores de edad, como ves ninguna es una mocosa...-  
Le creí.  
Me dio una sonrisa bondadosa mientras extendió su mano nuevamente.  
Sabía que era un total pervertido pero al ver la casa que tenía y dentro ver a un niño bien vestido y por lo visto feliz... creí que no sería mala idea.  
Pero sabía perfectamente que todo no era gratis... si bien no prostituía niños o los vendía, de seguro cuando creciéramos terminamos siendo parte del negocio.  
De alguna forma no me molestó.  
-Me llamo Francis ¿y tú pequeño? -me miró mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba a su casa-  
-Soy Levi...-  
No dije nada más.  
Me llevó dentro y me mostró una habitación. Me topé con el chico que había visto y empezamos a hablar.  
El chico se llamaba Matthew, había dicho que estaba de viaje con sus padres y hermano, pero se perdió terminando aquí.  
Francis lo había encontrado y prometido que trataría de contactarse con sus padres.  
El chico parecía asustado por lo que lo abracé y me comparó con que era suave como su oso de peluche. Se me hizo tierno.  
Días después sus padres lo encontraron y me prometió que cuando tenga mucho dinero me sacaría de ahí...  
Su hermano era muy parecido a él y observaba todo el lugar.  
Los padres prometieron volver para darle las gracias por ser una buena persona a pesar de hacer lo que hacía.  
Pero así es el mundo.  
Pase bien esos días... me encargaba de la limpieza a cambio de quedarme y lo hacía muy bien por lo que Francis solía felicitarme.  
Un día me dejo a cargo del lugar porque tenía un viaje a Inglaterra.  
No proteste.  
Pero cuando llego...  
Había un niño acompañándolo.  
-Mira Levi... él será tu nuevo compañero...-  
-Me llamo Arthur... un gusto- Extendió su mano mientras su cuerpo estaba algo tenso y veía sus ojos algo hinchados por lo que supuse que había llorado bastante-  
-Soy Levi... igualmente es un placer...-toma su mano brindándole seguridad-  
Sentí que de verdad... me llevaría bien con él.

...

-

¡ **Bueno! Es otra idea y no creo tener más para poder actualizar las que ya tengo :v**

¡ **En fin! espero les guste... es mi primer crossover que he hecho en todo el tiempo que he escrito y me ha emocionado.**  
 **Espero hayan leído las advertencias...**  
 **¡En fin! Este fic tendrá Inglaperras y Levizuelas :v así que advertidos están.**  
 **Además creo que es un buen comienzo de cómo se conocieron verdad? :3**  
 **Bueno nos vemos en otro capiii~~**


	2. ¿Primer cliente? I

\- ¿Te gusta el té? Eso es genial...- hablo el pequeño ingles mientras veia como el azabache preparaba con cuidado y delicadeza una dulce fragancia venida de las hojas naturales resguardadas en una pequeña bolsita-  
-Si... Es algo dulce y amargo que me agrada-  
-¿Has probado con algun bocadillo?-  
-No... ¿Tu los comias con alguno en especial?-  
-Si, los scones... Pero no se si te agraden, despues de todo dicen que a los franceses no les gusta-  
-Soy frances pero no lo eh probado asi que ¿Como saberlo?-  
-¿Te gustaria hacerlos?-  
-¿Tienes receta?-  
-En mi familia era comun hacerlos asi que lo tengo de memoria... Aunque se me solian quemar-  
-Suele pasar... Bueno, vamos, no creo que Francis se incomode-  
-Esa rana barbuda esta en negocios, asi que podemos hacerlo-  
-Mm es cierto-  
Caminaron tomados de la mano por los pasillos en direccion a la cocina que no era muy lujosa pero si lo suficientemente espaciosa y limpia gracias al ojiazul.  
Con ordenes del ingles lograron hacerlos. Se veian bien.  
-Bien... Es hora de la verdad. Come uno-  
-Aqui voy - con suavidad mordio aquel bocadillo y empezo a mirar a todo lado como buscandole un sabor-  
-¿Y bien?-  
-Le falta azucar-  
-Es asi-  
-No le encuentro el sabor-  
-Lo mismo de siempre... Comelo con té-  
-Bien... Sigue sin darle un sentido-  
-Entonces es sintoma de los franceses-  
-Ya no es culpa-

Hablamos un poco mas hasta que Francis llego algo alarmado.  
-Diganme que no inciendaron la casa-  
-No-  
Suspiro, ya habia pasado que se habian quemado las cosas y la mayoria de veces por culpa de Arthur.  
Pero esta vez todo estaba normal.  
Francis con alivio se dirigio a nosotros observandonos con detalle y algo de preocupacion.  
-Arthur ¿Cuantos años tienes?-  
-Estoy un año contigo creo que es obvio que tengo 10...-  
-¿Y tu Levi?-  
-Soy dos años menor a Artie -  
-Asi que 8...-  
Medito un poco y salio sin dar otra explicacion.  
Nos quedamos viendo confundidos.

-Te lo digo... Son apenas unos niños-  
-Y por eso son mas provechosos. No seas idiota Francis, vendelos-  
-No lo hare... Son buenos chicos y uno de ellos me da dinero por la estancia-  
-Entonces vende al que no lo hace... Y si se niega, amenazalo con dejarlo en la calle-  
-Jamas haria algo tan inhumano-  
-Mira... Te dare mucho dinero, las mujeres que tienes son buenas... Pero estos dos chicos que han venido desean hacerlo con hombresitos, y ellos son los unicos que tienes-  
-Lo se... Pero como dije son niños... ¿No puedes dejar que cumplan la mayoria de edad?-  
-Sera un desperdicio...-  
-Ah... -suspiro- Mira... No los vendere-  
-Deja de acerte el terco... Oh simple, como yo manejo los clientes, simplemente te quitare del camino con un simple disparo y esos niños iran con Ivan y Reiner, ¿Deseas eso?-  
-No...-  
-Entonces colabora... Mira que hasta te dan la oportunidad de que son muchachos suaves y comprensibles...-  
-T-Tratare de convencerlos-  
-Sabia desicion Francis... Sabia desicion-  
-Si...-

-¿Conoces a los unicornios?-  
-¿Esos caballos con un cuerno y alas? -  
-Precisamente-  
-No, ni un caballo real eh visto-  
-Uh... ¿Y las hadas?-  
-Esos seres pequeños con alitas ¿no?-  
-Exactamente-  
-No-  
-Am... -vi como miro a los lados como tratando de encontrar alguna pregunta- ¿Tienes hermanos?-  
-No, ¿tu?-  
-Si... Conmigo eramos cuatro, yo era el menor-  
-Vaya... Debio ser divertido-  
-No tanto, siempre me golpeaban y por poco trataban de matarme... No me agradaban-  
-Um... Y ¿Como se llamaban?-  
-Ah... No recuerdo mucho de ellos, ya que siempre pasaba solo, mis padres me dejaban en casa cuando era un bebe y ellos salian a divertirse con mis hermanos-  
-Ah... Te abandonaban-  
-Si, incluso habia dias en que se olvidaban de mi y no comia... Estaba sucio y lo unico que me acompañaba era un lindo conejito y hadas quienes me traian las sobras-  
-Uh...-baje un poco la mirada-  
-Despues uno de mis hermanos me vio ahi atrapado entre una cerca de metal que mis padres habian puesto para que no vaya donde ellos-  
-¿te acuerdas de el?-  
-Si... Su nombre es Scott, es algo grotesco pero un verdadero hermano-  
-El te ayudo a venir aca ¿no?-  
-Si... Mis padres recibieron una nota cuando yo tenia recien cumplidos los 9 años... Mis hermanos estaban molestandone como siempre, me mandaban mano incluso, hasta que mi padre llego frente mio y jalo de mi cabello arrastrandome la extension de la casa-  
-Uh... -mire hacia su cabeza- recuerdo que tenias menos cabello cuando te conoci-  
-Si... Dolio bastante-rio un poco algo nostalgico- ah.. Despues de eso abrio la puerta y me boto al pavimento sin precatarse de las escaleras que me golpearon fuertemente por todo el cuerpo... Cerro la puerta justo despues de decirme que ya no volviera por que esa ya no era mi casa ni ellos mi familia...-  
-¿Y tu lo aceptaste?-  
-En ese entonces estaba desorientado... Y me puse a llorar por el dolor y sus palabras... Fue cuando vi a Scott salir de la casa corriendo a abrazarme, y hablo con Francis para poder llegar aqui... El paga el arriendo y me envia algunas notas escritas a la rapida... Y tengo miedo-  
-¿Por que?-  
-Mi hermano ya es mayor de edad... Por lo que fue tambien sacado de casa y el empleo que tiene apenas le alcanza para vivir... No tiene dinero para pagarle a Francis...-  
-Entonces deberas...-  
-No quiero-  
-Uh... Si llega a pasar, yo estare contigo... ¿te parece?-  
-¡No! No puedes arriesgar tu libertad por mi... No me lo perdonaria-  
-Calmate... -puse mis manos en sus hombros viendo como comenzaba a llorar- Yo le debo tambien a Francis... Y es mejor hacerlo con alguien que comenzar solo... De hecho eso le pedi a Francis-  
-¿Que cosa?-  
-Que cuando te toque a ti, comience yo y le pagare el tiempo que tome trayendole el doble de lo que gana con alguna de sus mujeres-  
-¿¡Porque no me lo dijiste!?-  
-No vi la necesidad...-  
-¡Pero...!-  
-Levi...Arthur vengan a la recepcion-  
Francis aparecio derrepente en la puerta diciendonos esas pocas palabras, completamente serio y retirandose inmediatamente.  
Nos miramos nuevamente y decidimos dejar los trapos llamados peluches en el suelo.  
Caminamos con duda por los pasillos, parecia que habia mucho trabajo ya que las habitaciones estaban vacias.  
Nuevamente cruzabamos miradas con cierto miedo que no sabiamos de donde o por que venia.  
Llegamos al lugar apegando la oreja para poder escuchar.  
Una voz dura y gruesa hablaba con Francis, pero no sabiamos que decian.  
Rendidos decidimos en tocar la puerta con sutileza.  
Arthur agarro mi mano para brindarme seguridad, algo que el no tenia, pero la cobraba en ese agarre.  
La puerta se abrio con cierto misterio permitiendonos ver a Francis sentado alado de una mesa con un rostro de extrema preocupacion.  
Lo que hizo que los dos menores se llenaran de preguntas y dudas a medida que entraban.  
-Ah,son ellos-  
Aquel hombre grande se acerco a los dos pequeños que cada vez se juntaban mas mientras retrocedian como queriendo huir sin poder.  
-Si, el rubio se llama Arthur y el azabache es Levi-  
\- ¿Apellidos?-  
-Arthur Kirkland y del otro muchacho no me lo ah dicho-  
-Ah, muy reservado el muchacho... Aunque es un mocoso-  
-Tsk...-  
-No, Levi -Arthur me detuvo, juraria que lo mataria si no hubiera sido por el-  
-Bueno, la razon por la que estan aqui, espero Francis ya se los haya dicho-  
-El bastardo no nos dijo nada -Estaba molesto, sabia a que se debia esto, pero para no asustar antes de hora a Arthur preferi callarme-  
\- Que mal... Pero supongo que deben adivinarlo... Ustedes ya son parte de este mercado -sonrió como si hubiera sido la mejor noticia del mundo-  
-Ugh...-Arthur empezo a sentirse enfermo, lo supe por como palidecio y su rostro estaba lleno de dudas-  
-¿Cuales son nuestros primeros clientes?-  
-Que rapido comprendes niño... Bueno los dos chicos estan en sus respectivas casas... Deben saber como funciona esto -camino rodeandolos- ustedes saldran de aqui siendo llevados a las casas de quienes lo piden, excepto si el cliente viene voluntariamente y decide hacer las cosas aqui. -nos miro esperando una reaccion-  
-Tsk...- fue lo unico que dije para despues seguir escuchando-  
-el cliente tiene la preferencia... No pueden golpearlos ni ellos a ustedes por ser menores, de ahi utilizar correas o juguetes sexuales pueden hacerlo... Todo lo que el cliente quiera asi te pida a salir desnudo-  
-Ugh...-Arthur estaba mas asustado, yo tambien pero no queria hacerle entrar en panico a mi amigo-  
-Mas claramente, deben conocer las reglas tanto como ellos la conocen-  
-Si...-  
-Perfecto... Ahora, estas son las direcciones de cada uno -nos entrego un pequeño papel en el cual me senti algo perdido-  
-Como no han salido de aqui, yo les guiaré- hablo Francis con un asento que jamas habia escuchado... Se sentia culpable-  
-Esta bien... Pero Arthur no puede ir-  
-¿Por que?- me pregunto ese hombre grandote-  
-El paga aqui su estancia, no es necesario el venderse-  
-Mocoso... Su hermano esta en banca rota y con granses deudas... No ah pagado durante dos meses y no lo podra hacer hasta mas tarde tampoco-  
-Entonces yo lo pagaré-  
-¿Como piensas hacerlo si eres un jodido mocoso?-  
-Ganare mas dinero que las demas chicas... En compesacion de lo que haria Arthur-  
-¡NO! -me sobresalte al escuchar la dura voz de Arthur- ¡Jamas te dejare hacer eso! -tomo mi camisa mirandome con ira...y una profunda tristeza-  
-Pero...-  
-¡Nada! Yo cumplire con lo que debo hacer... Ya moleste mucho a mi hermano, es hora de pagar la deuda y que mi hermano no muera por tratar de conseguir algo de dinero... Francis... Dile a Scott que tomé una decision..-me soltó y camino hacia afuera del lugar-  
Mire hacia aque punto mientras mis pequeñas manos sostenian aun el pequeño trozo de papel.  
Caminé un poco y luego me detuve.  
Otro paso y nuevamente me detenia.  
¿Que estaba pensando? Nada...  
-Levi...-  
-Ackerman...- dije sin pensarlo-  
-Ah...-  
No se por que empece a llorar y corri fuera tambien.  
\- Hijo de Kuchel ¿Verdad? -  
\- Precisamente...-  
Corri tapando mis ojos, conocia la casa, sabia por donde ir.  
Me dirigi a la salida. Necesitaba tiempo.  
Jamás había sentido una sensación tan asfixiante y abrumadura, como si necesitara unas palabras para poder proseguir y no arrastrarme pidiendo perdón  
-¡AHHH!-  
Un choque.  
-Au... Lo siento ¿estas...?-  
-Levi...-  
-Arthur...-  
Nos miramos mutuamente, sus cabellos desorborotados, su cara sucia y todo desarreglado. Lo contrario a lo él llamaba "caballero".  
-Je... Jeje...-  
-Jeje...-  
-Ja ja ja -  
Nos pusimos a reirnos por el desastre que eramos en ese entonces.  
Habíamos terminado en el jardín trasero donde estaba lleno de lodo por que recien había sido regado por Arthur mismo.  
Era su jardín practicamente.  
Después de calmarnos nos miramos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Jodamonos juntos - Hablé, el sonrió con una mirada retorica-  
\- Te ganaré "Rivaille"-  
-Ah, callate cejitas-  
\- Tu primero amargado-  
Reimos nuevamente, sabiamos que pasaría despuès, pero era de admitirlo, ese era nuestro destino.  
Nos ayudamos entre nosotros y entramos tomados de la mano como soliamos hacer.  
Francis nos vió y se alarmó creyendo que habíamos tenido un accidente.  
Nos mandó a bañar.  
Jugamos entre nosotros a las guerras. Él seria el gran imperio britanico y yo Francia.  
Ganó él, de alguna forma era un buen estratega a pesar de ser un mocoso.  
Nos vistieron normalmente para no levantar sospechas.  
Era momento de separarse.  
Nos paramos frente a frente con la espalda recta y firme.  
Soltó a llorar.  
Me acerque y como pude besé su frente y el hizo lo mismo.  
Francis tomó de la mano a Arthur llevandoselo a donde un tal Antonio y yo iría con un tal Farlan  
Los dos muchachos comunes y según Francis, dóciles y comprensibles.  
Ellos serían nuestros primeros clientes.

-

 **Aahhhhh me demoré mas de lo que creí D:**  
 **Siento la demora pero como veran acabo de publicar dos one-shots por un concurso, ademas acabo de acabar(? Exámenes por lo que bueno comprenderan(?**  
 **Les traigo este capitulo, el proximo que quiero actualizar es "Eres solo mío" Veo que es muy aceptado :'3**  
 **Wueno(? Con esto advierto,si habrá shota :v y pues como dije es practicamente Hetalia x Iggy & Shingeki x Levi, están advertidos.**  
 **El proximo cap tendrá SpUk y Fari :3**  
 **Asi queeeee**  
 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capi! ;)**


End file.
